corazon de fuego
by kat taisho
Summary: una lucha entre el amor y la amistad... donde no se si escuchar a la razon o al corazon..


**bueno este es mi primer fic… espero que les guste!**

**La historia comienza todos/as en la preparatoria, mas bien en un internado… **

**En la casa de blaze:**

Mamá: blaze… llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clase

_En la habitación de blaze había una obscuridad total ella todavía en su cama acurrucada entre sus sabanas y no queriendo despertar nunca_

Ya voy a bajar dame 5 minutos mas – contestaba ella bostezando

No… ningún minuto mas! Blaze the cat baja en este mismo instante-contesto un poco enojada su mamá

_Se sentó en su cama dio un bostezo, estiro sus brazos y fue directo al baño_

_Miro su mochila, ella estaba lista para salir de su casa e ir a ese internado_

Ya estoy aquí mamá tranquila- respondió ella de mala gana

Blaze que haces con tu pijama aun… ve a vestirte se te hace tarde- contestó su mamá

_Ella miro la hora y la verdad era ya bastante tarde así que se apuro mas… vistió el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul marino, una pollera corta a cuadros azul con negro, una corbata negra, zapatos de colegio y medias blancas .tomo sus maletas y bajo muy rápido_

Mamá no tengo tiempo de desayunar adiós- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta

Adiós hija – uff esta chica me va a matar- dijo su mamá con una gran sonrisa, espero que se acostumbre pronto, un internado no es fácil…

_Llego al colegio fue directo a la recepción para obtener su lugar de casillero, el numero de su habitacion y su mapa del colegio._

Bueno de acuerdo al mapa esta es mi clase- dijo ella mirando la puerta hasta que decidió tocarla

_Dentro del salón se escucho una muy dulce voz diciendo: bueno chicos esa debe ser su nueva compañera…_

Hola me llamo vainilla y seré tu maestra, tu debes ser blaze verdad- dijo una coneja al abrir la puerta

Si, soy blaze un gusto conocerla profesora- dijo ella muy respetuosamente

_Entraron al salón y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar a la nueva alumna_

Bueno chicos ella es blaze, nuestra nueva compañera- dijo la maestra

Hola – dijo tímidamente la gatita

Hola! Bienvenida- le respondieron todos casi gritando al unisono

Bueno blaze a ver… siéntate allá con silver, es el único lugar que sobra- dijo la profe apuntando el lugar

_Ella directamente fue al lugar asignado y se sentó_

Hola soy silver the hedgehog y tu eres blaze verdad?- dijo carismáticamente el

Si soy yo- respondió seriamente

Ahh.. no te pongas seria es tu primer día de clases se que es aburrido, además vivo al lado de tu casa y mi ventana da a la tuya, te veo cantar y bailar todos los días- respondió con una leve sonrisa

Que tu que!- respondió ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara

Si… te conozco, vives el la 422, la casa de 3 pisos con cascada y todas esas cosas de millonarios- respondió el con una sonrisa traviesa

Ehh... Si pero no es por eso que estoy impresionada y furiosa- dijo ella

No estés furiosa… no es nada

Para ti no es nada… que no te la pasas bailando como si estuvieras en una película de Disney…- con una gran sonrisa

Ves no es nada hasta te ríes de eso…

Ok… pero la próxima no lo hagas entiendes…

Pero… blaze… es lo único que me divierte de mi casa…- le dijo haciendo berrinchitos

Silver…!

Ok… pero lo mismo no me veras cuando te espíe- sonrió maliciosamente

Levanto una ceja y lo miro detenidamente

_Ellos se hicieron amigos muy rápido la verdad, reían juntos de las mismas tonterías hasta parecía que se habían conocido desde hace ya mucho tiempo._

Señorita vainilla favor presentarse en la oficina del director- dijo una voz saliendo de un parlante

Chicos ya vuelvo enseguida por favor no tiren la clase por la ventana…

Ahaaaa si… lo que diga maestra… todos haciendo sus cosas de rutina

_De repente todos miraron a la nueva y empezaron a acercarse a ella _

Eh… sucede algo?- ella no entendía por que esa reacción de todos

Nada de seguro vienen a presentarse- silver lo dijo mirando a todos

Hola blaze soy Amy, la murciélaga de mi derecha es rouge y la coneja de la izquierda es cream… dijo una eriza rosa con una muy sincera sonrisa

_Pero cuando le iban a decir mas cosas sonó el timbre era hora del receso… silver le agarro de la mano y le estiro afuera_

eyy que pasa… solo se estaban presentando- dijo la gatita soltándose de el

Si pero quiero ser yo el que te presente todo- respondió el con una picara sonrisa

Ok… si tú insistes

_Pasearon por un buen rato por el colegio y luego salieron al patio, este era un lugar tranquilo hasta que sonaba esa alarma del receso, allí se volvía una jungla…_

_era un lugar grande con pasto verde y muchas mesas y sillas de bambú esparcidas por varios lugares, tenia una cascada principal y un lago falso que estaba en medio de un bosque de bambú, todo era muy bello allí._

Wow … esto es estupendo, es hermoso- dijo muy sorprendida la gatita

Bueno… pero ahora es hora de conocer a los compañeros- la llevo de la mano hasta un gran árbol donde todos sus amigos descansaban en su sombra

Tomo mucho aire y empezó: ese erizo azul es sonic, el equidna rojo de al lado es knukles, el erizo negro cascarrabias de allí es shadow, y esa que quiere ser su novia (le dijo al oído) es tikal, la abejita hiperactiva es charmy, la de al lado es marine, ese zorro de dos colas es tails. El camaleón lila es espio y el cocodrilo es vector…Ufff – dijo tomando aliento

Hola…- respondieron todos

Bueno… como ese intento de erizo te dijo

Eyy – dijo enojado el erizo plateado

No me interrumpas! Le grito…, yo soy sonic, a tus ordenes muñeca- le beso la mano

Sonic… no vuelvas a hacer eso…! Asustas a los compañeros nuevos sabes- dijo una eriza rosa mientras le estiraba la oreja al azul

Sera por que los asusta o por que te gusta!- respondió knukles

No es por eso es que… naa olvídenlo- dijo ella

Bueno, soy knukles el más guapo, atlético y romántico del lugar- dijo ese dándole la mano a la gata

Ay si tu…! Guapo y atlético es todo lo contrario a lo que eres- dijo rouge

Pues entonces dile lo que de verdad soy si te molesta- dijo desafiándola

El es knukles, el mas perezoso apestoso, odioso, fastidioso…- ella iba continuar pero fue interrumpida

Bueno… creo que ya entendió el punto rouge

_Todos rieron mucho!_

Yo soy shadow, - dijo el erizo negro regalándole una sonrisa (n/a: eso es muy raro… shadow sonriendo! Bueh eso será por que…)

Soy tikal…- dijo la chica dándole una linda sonrisa a la nueva

Yo tails y ellas son charmy y marine…

hola, dijeron las dos muy

Soy vector y el espio…

hola, la

Hola a todos- dijo ella con una sonrisa…

Vamos blaze te quiero mostrar algo- dijo el erizo plateado llevándola hacia una cascada

_Todos siguieron conversando hasta que cierta eriza dijo:_

Chicos no creen que silver actúa un poco extraño hoy?

Un POCO!- dijo knukles

El esta súper extraño hoy – completo sonic

Bueno esos son todos mis amigos, que te parecen?  
>son todos muy graciosos – respondió la gatita lila<p>

Pero quienes son ellos – dijo ella apuntando hacia un grupo de tres aves

Ahh… ellos, la de lila es wave, el pajarraco verde es jet y el mastodonte con plumas es storm-respondió de mala gana

Pero por que están separados del grupo?- pregunto

Ellos son… como te digo… los malos del colegio… te recomiendo no acercarte a ellos y si te traen problemas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte siempre- dijo el con una sonrisa muy seductora

ven quiero mostrarte algo-siguio el mientras la llevaba a lo que parecia ser un bosque

**que tal? les gusta, bueno es el primer fic asi que se supone debe tener muchisisisisisimos errores, espero sus respuestas! y tambien sus preguntas y acepto sus recomendaciones...=) chaito... nos escribimos pronto jaja  
><strong>


End file.
